Affairs of the Heart
by talentedtemptress17
Summary: After the events in L.A, Theresa's love for Ethan is now not as strong as it once was.Ethan has promised to stay faithful to Gwen,and Theresa is moving on with her life.But when Fox begins to show some love interest in Theresa,what will Ethan do?ET THEROX


**Author's Note: Hello everyone I am talented temptress17 and this is my first fanfic so pleasebe nice!I think Fox and Theresa deserve to be with each other. Whitney and Ethan are weak characters and should not be paired with Fox or Theresa. So please read and review, leave comments and I will update often. And I do not own Fox or Theresa or any other characters for Passions. But I do wish I owned Fox though! Anyway bye-bye for now!**

**Affairs of the Heart**

**Chapter 1: Crane Celebrations**

**It was a dark and frigid night in the small town of Harmony. The night was silent and a bitter, frosty wind swept though the little city, just a sign of the danger ahead for the town's occupants. Harmony was well known for its old buildings and the breath-taking view from the warf that overlooked beautiful shimmering waters. But a fog of heart-break, pain and suffering had always consumed the town and everyone in it was miserable. An invisible force pulled apart lovers, friends and families easily and quickly. Harmony seemed to be cursed.**

**But through the darkness and gloom of this particular night, lights could be seen from far away. Up on Raven Hill, the vast and gigantic Crane mansion was lit up with dazzling lights and the rare sound of laughter echoed throughout all of Harmony. The residents of Harmony seemed to pour into the doors of the mansion, and the rest of the town was deserted.**

**Balloons floated up in the air and streamers were strung from the grand chandeliers that hung on the vast ceilings of the Crane ballroom. The chandeliers were expensive white crystal and they shimmered in the moonlight, showing off to everyone who entered, just another reminder of the Crane wealth.**

**The furniture had been pushed aside and in their place were tables with refreshments and entrees, coming from every corner of the world. It was indeed a night for celebration. Rich dukes and governors arrived with their wives by their sides and close friends and family of the Crane heir gathered like a flock of hornets. Elegant dance music floated from room to room and the scent of deserts and pastries wafted through the air.**

**The tall figure stood unnoticed in the shadows, his back against the corner wall. The man was dressed in a luxurious black Armani suit and he smelled of designer cologne. His dirty blond hair was styled in spikes and his deep brown eyes surveyed the party with interest. In his hand was a glass of expensive brandy and as his eyes scanned the ballroom, he brought the glass to his lips. The honey colored liquid slid down his throat and calmed him. Fox watched the people rush by, eager to see the decorated ballroom. The Crane heir let a smirk crawl onto his handsome face. All of the celebration was for him, the next ruler of the wealthy Crane Empire.**

"**My 25th year of life!" Fox whispered as he finished his brandy with one quick gulp. "It's so nice to see everyone here to see me, even though I don't know most of them." Fox chuckled under his breath. This was certainly ironic having the whole town gathering in one place to celebrate the birthday of a young man that they hardly knew.**

**Unfortunately Fox's thoughts were cut short at the sound of footsteps approaching him. He whirled around to see the man that he really didn't want to look or talk to at the present moment or any moment for that matter.**

**Ethan Winthrop was dressed in a black, costly suit and his hair was gelled back making his brown hair shine in the light. Ethan stared into his half-brothers eyes and he saw disdain and loathing that was just for him. He knew quite well that Fox did not enjoy his company or even like him, but it was of no matter to Ethan. Because Ethan did no care for Fox very much either. He did not deserve Theresa as a friend. And Ethan was determined to break them up as friends and make sure their "friendship" did not become anything more. After all, Theresa was his property and she was never to be touched by anyone else but him. And in Ethan's eyes, Fox was a womanizing trouble maker who wouldn't ever deserve to run the Crane Empire.**

**Even though Ethan didn't like the Cranes attitude on life, meaning take what you want and destroy everyone in the way, he was once groomed to be the one to step in when Julian retired. But that was ruined when he found that he was a Bennett. Ethan hated Fox with a passion because Fox took away his chance at changing the Cranes and doing something good with their large amount of money. Fox would only use the money for useless things that would make no difference in the world. But it was his birthday and Ethan was expected to be polite, even if his words were very forced and sour.**

"**Happy Birthday Fox!" Ethan bitterly lit the foreign words slip from his mouth. He eyed his brother and waited to see his reaction. **

**Fox just raised his eyebrows suspiciously and gave Ethan a belittling look.**

"**Yes, well carry on and by the way where is Gwen?" Fox asked as he walked over to the Crane's alcohol cabinet. Fox opened the cupboard with a key from his pocket and his eyes searched the rows of bottles for the brandy. There were hundreds of bottles. Julian used to be an alcoholic but since marring Eve Russell, he had given up liquor except for holidays. So Fox was now the one that raided the alcohol cabinet every once in a while.**

"**Upstairs she is getting ready but her heart is not in it since the loss of our daughter, Sarah." Ethan whispered. Fox grabbed the brandy bottle and gave Ethan an almost sympathetic look, with a mixture of pity. Fox knew Ethan felt guilty about Sarah's death seeing as he did cause it. It was really all Ethan's fault that he couldn't keep his hands off of Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald, but then again who could?**

"**Theresa had a hand in it too, you know!" a little voice taunted Fox. But Fox just shook his head. He refused to listen to any voice in his head that implied that Sarah's death was caused by Theresa's obsession with his half-brother. "It's just an obsession not love!" Fox mumbled under his breath. "Just and obsession, she'll get over him!" Fox tried to convince himself. **

"**What are you whispering about?" Ethan shouted. The questioning look in his eyes was demanding an answer.**

**Fox just let a smile cross his face at the thought of Theresa. She was gorgeous, that was for certain. After all Ethan was still in love with her even after he swore in front of God that he would remain faithful to Gwen Hotchkiss, his new wife.**

"**Faithful, ha!" Fox said under his breath before he took a swig of brandy. Faithful indeed! But as soon as that thought left his mind a picture of Theresa appeared.**

"**Fox!" Ethan questioned angrily, waving his hand swiftly back and forth in front of Fox's face. The young man was immediately torn from his vision of Theresa and returned to reality that unfortunately did not include Theresa in a skimpy bikini.**

"**Yes!" Fox snapped and irritation was apparent in his voice. He rolled his brown eyes as a bewildered expression fell onto Ethan's face.**

"**Well you didn't answer my question!" Ethan said impatiently.**

"**It's none of your damn business Golden Boy!" Fox taunted as he finished another glass of brandy. **

"**Well sorry, but it would be nice if you paid some attention to your guests!" Ethan frowned as he gestured to the crowd of people in the ballroom. "They are here to celebrate YOUR birthday Fox!" Ethan said. "Even if you're going to be ignorant and not answer my question, you should at least socialize with everyone and be grateful for this party!"**

**Fox just nodded and kept the sarcastic remark he had for Ethan on the tip of his tongue. Then he followed Ethan to the Crane ballroom. Fox was swept into the gathering of people and he was surprised when he felt a strong grip on his arm, and before he knew it he had been tugged into the main hallway.**

"**Well it's wonderful to see you actually showed up son!" Ivy said with a hint of a smile on her lips, "Now your tie is all messy!" Ivy scolded. Fox inwardly smiled. **

"**Your look beautiful mother!" Fox complimented. Ivy just smiled and a light pink blush appeared on her cheeks. She was dressed in a blue satin gown that flowed to the ground and had many different shades of blue. Her hair was pulled into an elegant bun. Her sapphire earrings glimmered in the light. On her left hand her wedding ring sparkled. Sam Bennett was very proud of the ring that he had selected for his wife, and so was Ivy, she wore it everywhere.**

"**Now Theresa isn't here is she? She had better not make a surprise appearance and upset Gwen!" Ivy spat. That was the only thing that Fox and Ivy did not agree on now a days. Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald.**

**Fox just raised his eyebrows. "Mother she is my best friend!" Fox said with a bit of bitterness in his tone. "She is going to be here and along with father she did plan this whole party!"**

"**Don't remind me!" Ivy angrily reprimanded her youngest son.**

**Fox was about to reply when the Crane doors swung open and Theresa herself waltzed into the ballroom. All eyes were on the beautiful Latino beauty. She was dressed in a small red dress that was most likely too short to be legal. Her hair was curled in soft waves that cascaded over he shoulders. Her eyes stood out in dark contrast to her dress. Her eyes were smokey black and the eye shadow glittered in the light. Her scarlet dress glistened and shined due to the tiny crystals in the fabric. She had on expensive diamond earrings and a deep red lipstick coated her tempting lips. Her hair looked so touchable and soft. Fox was snapped out of his trance as he looked toward Ethan. Just as he had assumed. Ethan was standing there with his mouth open. Gwen was glaring at him but he seemed oblivious to her death stares. Fox chuckled. "Now he realizes what he's missing!"**

**Fox turned around when he heard the sound of high heels approaching him.**

"**Happy Birthday Fox!" Theresa said, her crimson lips forming into a dazzling smile. She then shoved a huge wrapped gift into his arms. Her eyes spoke of mischief and he couldn't wait to see what surprises Theresa had stored in the box.**

**Fox then started to jiggle the box up and down, trying desperately to guess what wonderful gift Theresa had bought for him. Looking closely as the wrapping Fox was surprised to see red hearts covering the gift. He was touched but still very impatient to find out his present.**

"**Tell me Theresa!" Fox demanded. Theresa chuckled in amusement. "Please!" Fox begged giving Theresa his famous puppy dog eyes. Theresa just shook her head.**

**As all of this was happening, Ivy looked on in amazement. "The friendship between them is very strong!" she noted. She shook her head in bewilderment. Just then Ethan approached the group with Gwen by his side. Gwen was dressed in a beige dress that reached her knees. Her hair was up and her eyes were cold and threatening as they landed on Theresa. But Theresa's eyes were focused on Fox and his gift.**

**Ethan's attention, however was not directed to Gwen, Ivy or Fox. His eyes were glued to Theresa and his eyes scanned her body form bottom to top. Gwen was obviously aware of the wanting looks Ethan was giving Theresa. Everyone seemed aware of them. So Gwen just elbowed Ethan and directed his sight toward Fox and his large box. **

"**What is that Fox?" Ethan questioned.**

"**My birthday gift from Theresa!" Fox exclaimed proudly. Then he jiggled the present again and put his ear up to the side of the box, trying to listen.**

"**Well open it so we can see what the hell is in the box!" Gwen screamed impatiently. Fox just rolled his eyes and proceeded to untie the red velvet bow.**

**Everyone gasped as Theresa's mysterious present was revealed.**

**Note: cliffhanger! srry bout that guys but i want 2 keep u in suspense! R&R abd check back for updates later! luv ya**


End file.
